Hide and Seek
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: Gray and Lucy is Secretly dating because of Gajeel and Levy's incident team shadow gear broke apart, Jet and Droy doesn't want to accept Gajeel as Levy's boyfriend and their new team mate. could they hide their relationship? from the guild, Erza, the dragon slayers? what will a jealous Gray would do to protect his girlfriend? freed and Rufus will declared their love for Lucy!
1. episode 1: hide

"hide and seek"

After the team shadow gear incident the couple (Gray and Lucy*) decides to keep their relationship to be a secret after Erza warned them that a relationship with in a group can bring them trouble… will they succeed in it?

rated T/M? sorry but I tried to write something like this upon some request of a friend although it's embarrassing I still wrote this. Lots of kissing…

this is just a request from a friend so I wrote this kind of story and I'm not used on this kind of genre… so still I hope you like it…

…

It was a year after the GMG games

Lyon admitted his feeling for Juvia, after Gray rejected her at the party he told Juvia to look for someone better coz he is in love to Lucy since then… (so yeah juvia and Lyon are dating now*) Juvia still hasn't drop the Gray-sama but she stop the stalking… and now she enjoyed the company of the possessive and passionate company of Lyon.

…..

Yeah It was summer a year after the GMG,

Juvia and Lyon are worried to Gray and Lucy coz they are secretly dating for a month because when they are about to say that they are a couple, Gajeel and Levy got a fight with Jet and droy because they won't accept Gajeel as levy's boyfriend and a new team mate and now team shadow gear was broken coz of it and Erza warned them that they must not do it too, so they decided to keep it a secret until jet and droy accepts Gajeel as Levy's fiancée and their new team mate.

now Lucy is getting close to other guys especially Natsu, sting and Rogue and now they are on the beach, with their guild mates, Lucy look so smoking hot in her blue bikini with snow flake designs in it and Natsu keeps on bugging her but then erza knocked him out before he destroy anything.

Gray looks so irritated because of it so he decided to go to Lucy

"oh hi Gray!" as Lucy sweetly smiled to him

"hi…" as Gray said to her and sat beside Lucy. But then he notice that she's been sweating a lot

"you've been sweating a lot…"as gray ask to her

"I think I'm getting heatstroke, it's too damn hot" as Lucy complained more

"yeah you look so damn hot in that bikini, but I'm happy that you chose this."

"eh? I would really wear this coz you bought this for me and I love it…" as Lucy cheerfully said to him

Then Gray grab Lucy's wrist and drag her to the huge cabin that the guild rented, and as they are inside of it, he embrace Lucy

**AT THE LIVING ROOM/Lounge**

"looks like no one is here? So Babe, would this cool you down?" as gray's cold hands linger to Lucy's back

"eh?! That's cold Gray!" as Lucy said and squealed to Gray because of he traced Lucy's spine with his cold hands

"you said it was too damn hot, so I'm trying to cool you down. You don't like it?" as gray pouted

"I like it, but what if they found out… that we are alone inside here?" as Lucy said to him

"they won't know… and actually I would want them to know "

"what do you mean?"

"flamebrain has been all over you… and you've been attracting hungry wolves everywhere."

"really I didn't notice it at all? are you doubting your best friend? He's our friend and you are my boyfriend"

"good to hear but those damn dragon slayers (Natsu, Sting and Rogue*) have been eyeing on you three months after the GMG, if that team shadow gear incident didn't happen I would really announce it all to them, that you are my girl."

Then Gray leave light kisses around Lucy's neck and as he kissed Lucy's lips and nibbled her lower lip. He also glides his cold hands on Lucy's back and waist. Lucy's face were flushed red on what Gray just said..

Then he moved his hand to her thigh slowly up until on Lucy's buttocks/ass

Suddenly Erza opened the door and ask them what are they doing, the couple let go of each other's embrace and was nervous, scared and shock to see the feisty Erza barge in the door.

"L-Lucy I- I think she got heatstroke Erza…" as Gray nervously said to her but erza look at him with suspicious eyes

"is that so? Lucy are you alright now?" as Erza look at Lucy with suspicious eyes too

"yeah Gray help me to cool me down, it's too hot right?!" as Lucy said to her nervously

"yeah it's really hot outside… but it's fun" as Erza said to them then as Erza go out again after she got a new slice of cake at the fridge

"gray please take care of Lucy… and Lucy please have a rest…" as Erza said to them before leaving the cabin again

The couple let out a sigh… and look to each other again

"I would take Erza's command I would definitely take care of you.." as he teasingly said to Lucy

"Gray how about please restrain yourself for now, we might get caught by Erza."

"eh but you look so damn sexy right now, why should I care if Erza caught us, and isn't this more exciting? It's like we are playing hide and seek right?" as Gray whispered to Lucy then he began to nibble Lucy's ears and Lucy let out a soft moan.

"but You are scared when Erza almost caught us, but at least we gave her a good alibi…"

"alibi? Are we criminals? Lucy?" as Gray teasingly said to her then he smirked at her, his hands began to untie the top of Lucy's bikini slowly, and kissed her slowly, (French kiss*) then he carried Lucy to their team's room at the second floor.

(the cabin is ridiculously Huge just imagine Everlue's mansion that was made of logs/wood… it is also contains many rooms inside that they decided to that every room is specified to the guilds team members, and each room is wide enough for 6 – 7 people, sadly it is just two-storey tall,*)

"hey Gray are you really that impatient? We could have done this on our apartment (Gray moved next to Lucy's room, they made a secret door so their rooms are connected and Lucy sometimes wants some Privacy so Gray decides just to moved next to her room*)" as Lucy said to him while gray locks the door of their team's room.

"as if I can control my urges to you, and we just had sex once, this is now our second time, coz that damn bastard (Natsu*) always told us to go on a mission, and he keeps invading your room." as he said to Lucy he look so pissed off By it.

"yeah it's very tiring to keep a secret I also want to say it to them, I wished jet and Droy could accept Levy and Gajeel's relationship…"

"yeah I want it to happen too, anyway forget them first, and focused on me now."

…

To be continued


	2. episode 2: seek

**HIDE AND SEEK **

Yeah I'm really happy that after I post this story it already got followed and read… jeez hahaha so yeah

Thanks for reading I'm so happy for the reviews

_Can they still hide? What if someone seeks into it? _

…_.._

**CHAPTER 2: SEEK **

**Gray's pov**

As I lay my pretty girlfriend in the bed… oh yes… damn it I can't control my urges anymore, I was holding her top but she covered her chest with her arms, she's blushing madly and my heart is racing I felt like I was running away from an avalanche and as I was about to kiss her again...

"uhmmm Gray I think you need to restrain yourself. And I've already cooled down ha-ha-ha" As she said to me she let out a nervous Laugh, it looks like she's not comfortable here.

But then as I leaned towards, with a wolfish smug across my face

"Lucy… just one little kiss, eh? but Lucy…., OUCH! What the hell. Huh what is this wall I can't get through?"

Suddenly Freed appeared and is sitting in the window… with an irritated expression across his face and glared towards Me.

"oh, Gray I didn't know that you are a rapist?" as he sarcastically said to me, damn I think he misunderstand the situation…

"What the hell I'm not a rapist! I'm just trying to cool her down!" as I protest more then he walk towards and removed the parka he is wearing, Lucy looks a bit confused but she is definitely blushing I don't know if it was from embarrassment from covering her bare chest in front of us or she like that bastard…

"it didn't look that way to me, Lucy please wear this parka! And let's get down they are asking where are you now they have some contest and evergreen and the other girls are asking for you." As Freed told her about it and pushed her towards the bathroom. And a few minutes later she came out wearing his parka… wait I still have her top… what the hell is happening?!

"ugh swimsuit contest, thank you freed, why aren't you with Laxus?" as I saw Lucy look nervous then he carefully pushed Lucy outside our team's room.

"hey don't talk to her like that, wait could let me through! Lucy!" as I shout but then I must not say that she's my girlfriend… if Erza didn't warn us… that scary monster, and that team shadow gear incident… and as the bastard took her, he put a smug smirk across his lips, damn it… what the hell Lucy… I hope you noticed that not all guys just want to be friends with you.

But then That-oh-so-dedicated-friend of Laxus is now snatching my girlfriend tsk, if it isn't for Lucy's best friend _(Levi*)_ and that iron eating bastard_ (Gajeel*) _I announced it to the whole damn country of Fiore! And those dragon slayer bastards (_Natsu, Sting, and Rogue*)_ could stop staring at her. But then I am trapped thanks to Freed damn it.

I know that Lucy is a loyal, honest, sweet and caring person, but why do I feel like I doubt her? Someone could steal her from me… even though we said it to everyone or hide it, I still won't feel secure that she's all mine… I know and feel that she love me a lot, but….WHAT THE HECK why do I doubt my girlfriend now? She would definitely be sad and cry if she knew that I doubt her…. And I would be definitely be killed by Juvia and Lyon if I made her cry….ugh this is so frustrating, damn it.

**Freed's POV**

As I wander around outside, I felt something is weird on that room and when I sneak up _(could you imagine how he could sneak up? That room where gray and Lucy is in second floor*)_ I saw Gray tossed her on the bed, and when I heard her resist to Gray, who look like he was about to devour her alive, I immediately activate my runes magic to save her, and

As I lend my black parka to Lucy to hide her exposed body _(she's still in a bikini, but Gray got her top… yeah Freed almost see her bare boobs*),_ and stopped Gray from harassing her, I grabbed her hand and guide her outside the room.

"thanks for lending me this." as she said to me as we went down the stairs, I never been this close to her, and I didn't notice that she was this beautiful up close, she had thick and long eyelashes, sweet voice, nice facial features that I can't even describe, she's simply breath taking.. her skin and hair look so smooth… she even wore my parka to hide her bare chest… I always admire her keys, she defeated Bickslow… she's kind, warm hearted, tough and always so cheerful, WAIT! What the… I don't know what I am thinking right now?! I sound like a girl in love?! What the heck is wrong with me?!

Suddenly

"Freed your face is red! Could you have a fever?! Or…" as she panicky said to me then she put her small, soft hand to my forehead! She looks worried and did she said that my face is red? Could I have been blushing?! Then someone opened the front door, and it's none other than Mira, Bickslow, Laxus, Cana and Evergreen… they evilly grinned at me and I don't even like the way they grin and the way they look to me… damn it I'm going to be interrogated by them.

"as a future guild master, don't worry I already gave you our blessing." As I see Laxus evilly grinned at me

"oh so our little freed, got a fever? Would you mind if Cana and I take good care to him, Lucy?"

"cosplay princess, oh babbies!" as Bickslow dragged me down the stairs

"Lucy, isn't that Freed's parka why did you wear it?" as Cana said while she dragged Lucy down the stairs

"oh he lend it to me, coz Gray got my top…" as Lucy explained to them while blushing

"oh knight in shining armour eh, freed do you mind some explaining to us from your good old friends?" as Mirajane smiled at me while she's emitting an evil aura at her back like the rest.

"do you want to borrow some of my beautiful swimsuit, Lucy?" as Evergreen hold her shoulder while looking at me evilly and drag her at their room…

"you would love it freed…" as the three girls said to me… as I see their eyes gleaming and their lips grinning at me..

.

I think Lucy was clueless on what is happening…

.

**TIMESKIP**

Authors POV

It's already evening the party is over the swimsuit contest was tied up by evergreen and Erza, Lucy got third place coz she was embarrassed from the almost revealing skimpy swimsuit that evergreen lent her and Freed got nosebleed from it, and As they are about to sleep, Freed was interrogated by them _(Mira, Bickslow, Laxus, Cana and Evergreen*) _even though he tried to deny to hide it, in the end Mirajane just succeeded _( how did she succeed? Hahaha I think you guys already knew*)_ and Freed admitted that he had a crush on fairy tail's beloved celestial mage. Now Mirajane began to daydream about their babies with green hair and brown eyes, _(surprisingly she didn't know that Lucy and Gray is in a relationship*)_

Meanwhile freed deactivate his magic on Gray but he told Erza what he saw and yeah Erza knocked Gray unconscious, Lucy tried to calm Erza down by giving her some cake…

"Gray are you really alright?" as Lucy said, she's really worried about her boyfriend that was beaten up by the great Titania that is now eating her cake before she sleep

"yeah I hope we can go home soon. The stress is killing me, and Erza got beat me up, she's really scary…" as Gray said to Lucy

"Hey Luce! Let's go to sleep I'm tired!" as Natsu said as he dragged Lucy on the bed

"shut up Natsu! Sleep in your bed before I kick you out, I would rather sleep with happy." As she pushed Natsu

"Aye!" as Happy went to Lucy's bed

"that's unfair! Let me sleep beside you too, Luce!" as Natsu protest

"then we will sleep together, Natsu just like the old times…" as Erza dragged Natsu on her bed

"Nooooo…" as Natsu cried while being dragged by Erza

**The next day**

They head back to Magnolia, … inside Lucy's apartment

Lucy is writing again on her desk _(the novel*),_ Gray entered the room through the secret room _(the little storage room* Gray made a made a hole on the storage room …)_ …. and as Gray is about to attack Lucy again like a hungry wolf that just spotted Little riding hood _(yeah coz he is holding back his urges to Lucy, I feel sorry for him*)_

"Lucy how do you want to go on a job with us the next day?" as Erza said to her as she came out to Lucy's fireplace

"Sure Erza! Oh Bab-G-Gray _(she was supposed to say Babe* haha!)_ your clothes" as Lucy said while she face palmed in front of him.

"Luce I want to fight your cow!" as Natsu entered through her window

"aye Lucy do you want some fish?" as Happy says to Lucy while devouring the fish on his mouth

"No happy, anyway could you please enter my room normally… Happy and Erza there is some fresh Fish and a new cake in the fridge just help yourself, and Natsu, No! You'll just make Taurus a beef jerky and Gray…. Uhmmm do you want me to say it to them… they could understand…" as Lucy stood up from her desk and walk towards the kitchen to make some tea for everyone

"NO Lucy! We will just say it to them when the time is right" as Gray drag Lucy and whispered it to her while looking at Erza, but then Lucy pouted.

.

.

.

Suddenly **THUD!**

The door opened

"LU-CHAN!" said by Levi as she hugs Lucy while crying

"what happened Levi?" as they all asked

"Jet and Droy challenges Gajeel in a fight! I don't want them to fight! They thought Gajeel is harassing me that night! And they were angry!" as Lucy said

"uhmmm Levi what do you mean by harassing?!" as they all said in curiosity

"actually I live at gajeel's house" as she said while blushing and fidgeting a lot

"YOU ARE ON STAYING AT GAJEEL'S HOUSE?!" as they all shouted

"yes…" as Levi shyly nodded at them

Their jaws drop upon the sudden confession of Levi, they didn't expect it…

"I told you, Luce when the time is right" as Gray whispered to Lucy, confidently

"fine…" as Lucy whispered to Gray… but deep inside Lucy sulk…

.

**Rufus's POV**

I still remember that time when I was still a kid it was before they disappeared I admire that celestial mage, and I hated that ice mage on how I see that they are close together, and his stripping habits… I just don't like Gray Fullbuster.

Now that they are back again after their disappearance I was kind of shock that they didn't even change and age a bit, I was now older than her, hmmm it's interesting…

Hmmm three months after the GMG I was decided to go on a solo mission on Cedar town, due to I need to clear my mind. Sting as the new guild master, gave me a lot of head ache… and because one of the rewards is a celestial key the first person that came into my mind is none other than Lucy not Yukino, or other celestial mage…

**Flashback**

_I was on a solo mission in Cedar town, as I was on my way I decided to take a rest in the bench at the park, but then I saw a child he was crying, he seems lost_

"_mommy where are you? Mommy!" as the child cried I was there and didn't bother to help; I was just staring at the child from the bench where I sit… suddenly I saw a blond girl and walk towards the crying child, the blond celestial mage that was almost killed by Minerva, she helped the kid then he stopped crying, she smiled at the kid then she noticed that the kid has a bruised on his knee and then she cleaned the wound of the little boy, she has a warm smile and she's really kind, she's pretty. Then the boy smiled at her a few minutes later his mother came and thank the girl. A few moments later I saw Erza, Natsu and Gray run towards her._

My memory will always remember her kindness, sweet smile and her beauty, My admiration to her when I was a kid came back.

But then my memory reminds me that I laughed at her when she was almost killed by Minerva, I should apologize to her personally. I don't know why I laugh at her…. But then I was kind of pissed off when Gray catches her when Minerva dropped her… I want to defeat him but he defeated me in our scuffle.

Hmmm I could pay a visit to the fairies and drag Rogue and Sting to accompany me… I know that they love to see their idols (Gajeel and Natsu*) but I hope that I won't see him (Gray*) after he defeated me at the games and it would really be interesting to see that blonde beauty again.

No I want to see Ms. Lucy Heartfilia again. I will give this key to her as compensation due to my rude attitude towards her at the games… and I think I was just mesmerized by her all over again like when I was a kid.

.

You didn't expect it? Hahaha you thought that Rogue or Sting will fight for her affection hahaha… I did this Story upon request of a Gralu fan fic, jeez I want to Spice it all up so I put Freed and Rufus in it. Hahaha jeez I think I just have a thing for long haired guys.

By the **way MIRA AND LAXUS ARE DATING IN THIS STORY** hahaha

And sorry if some characters are way too Out of Character… hahaha

Love square all the way hahaha jeez

TO BE CONTINUED

**So what will gray do now?**

**Lucy was sulking because she really wanted for everyone to know but when she was about to say it, gray stopped her and levy appeared in her apartment….**

**So yeah will they have a change of heart? **

**Will gray step up his game or is he doubting his relationship to Lucy due to his possessive and skeptical nature?**

**Can Lucy convince him to say it to them? Her friendly nature was sometimes interpreted by Gray as flirting… so yeah! Hahahaha jeez please. R&R… I know that my stories that I wrote are weird but I hope that you all like it…**

**So yeah See you next week! **


	3. episode 3: Surpressed feelings

**HIDE AND SEEK**

**CHAPTER 3: SUPPRESSED FEELINGS**

…

"_Jet and Droy challenges Gajeel in a fight! I don't want them to fight! They thought Gajeel is harassing me that night! And they were angry!" as Lucy said _

"_uhmmm Levi what do you mean by harassing?!" as they all said in curiosity_

"_actually I live at gajeel's house" as she said while blushing and fidgeting a lot_

"_YOU ARE ON STAYING AT GAJEEL'S HOUSE?!" as they all shouted_

"_yes…" as Levi shyly nodded at them_

_Their jaws drop upon the sudden confession of Levi, they didn't expect it… _

"_I told you, Luce when the time is right" as Gray whispered to Lucy, confidently_

"_fine…" as Lucy whispered to Gray… but deep inside Lucy sulk… _

…

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Team Natsu and Levi decide to go to the guild, where Jet and Droy challenges Gajeel in a fight and as they arrived at the guild there is already a commotion.

"I don't want to fight to the both of you! This is stupid!" as Gajeel shouted at them

"last night we saw you harassing Levi!" as Jet yelled at Gajeel

"I'm not harassing her! She's living at my house and she's my girlfriend just accept it!" said Gajeel as he defended himself as he walk away from them with Pantherlily. Suddenly they blocked Gajeel

"we won't accept you!" as jet and droy said in unison

"then don't!" as Gajeel yell at them suddenly Levi walked towards them

"hey stop fighting!" as Levi tried to stop them. the guild members are watching them such as, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Erza.

"yeah don't stop them! they love each other!" as Lucy protest to them and Gray just nodded to it, then Natsu challenges Gray to a fight which he agreed and walks away to Lucy, a few moments later Lucy is still watching Gajeel and team shadow gear fight each other, she's worried about Levi, suddenly she heard a familiar voice beside her.

"yeah this is a stupid fight.." as Freed said, Lucy was shocked upon the sudden appearance of Freed, meanwhile freed just chuckled after seeing the way she reacted, and he find it amusing.

"eh?! when did you get here? You scared me Freed! Oh your parka I'll return it tomorrow… I'm sorry I forgot about I and thanks for lending it to me." Lucy bowed and said it with a worried look now.

"it's ok it's yours if you want too, think of it as a remembrance from me…" as Freed replied to her with a smile, he was so amuse on how Lucy acted in front of him.

"thanks freed you are such a nice guy." As Lucy smiled back, which made Freed's face flushed red upon seeing how Cute Lucy smiled at him.

suddenly a group of mages popped out from nowhere

"yeah Freed you are such a nice guy huh?!" as Evergreen teased him, Laxus and Bickslow was just looking at him with an evil grin across to their face, Cana and Mirajane was looking at him with evil glares as both of them hugged Lucy, Freed was just blushing again and trying to regain his composure. Meanwhile Lucy is so confused on why Evergreen is teasing Freed, and why Cana and Mira is hugging her.

Suddenly Gray saw Lucy talking to Freed, he was so jealous but Natsu keep insisting to have a fight with him that he almost forget about Lucy, now he was pissed off by it, on how Lucy is so comfortable on talking to freed.

He can't handle it anymore the jealousy and possessiveness took over him, so he ran towards Lucy and snatch her on Cana's and Mira's embrace. Everyone saw it that Gajeel, droy and Jet forgot about their fight and just look at the new drama that is going on…

Gray grabbed Lucy's right wrist tightly and drag her out of the crowd, his hand where he grabbed Lucy's wrist was cold and Lucy thinks that she might get a frost bite by it.

"Gray your hand is so cold, it hurts Gray please let my hand go." As Lucy said and everyone heard it

"….." Gray didn't answer and continue to drag her out

"please gray your hand is really cold, what is wrong with you Gray?" as she said again but there was a tinged of pain in her voice and on her facial expression. Everyone was now looking at them as well as Team Natsu, Freed, Gajeel, Jet and Droy and Levi, they were so confuse on what is happening.

Suddenly Freed got really irritated, that he unconsciously run and Grabbed Lucy's Left wrist to stop them, he saw Lucy's hand is about to get frost bite as he saw ice forming on Lucy's wrist, now everyone is so curious thinking that a new love affair was formed, Mira has hearts on her eyes the rest of the raging tribe was amused by the new show especially now that Freed is in it, Erza's eyes were wide and blushed to it that she didn't notice that she threw her cake in the air. Natsu has question marks over to his head and confused on what is happening, Wendy, Happy and Carla were just speechless…

"Let go of her hand Gray." As Freed said with a stern voice, he looked again to Lucy who looks like she was in pain due to the ice and coldness of Gray's hand tightly grasp on Lucy's thin wrist.

"you are the one who should let go of her hand and return to your Laxus-sama, the oh- so- devoted-servant-Freed" as Gray said and look to Freed, Laxus got irritated by Gray's remark and Freed look so offended by it.

"Gray, what is wrong with you?" as Lucy said in a concerned tone which made Freed confused but he ignore it and ask Lucy if she's alright, and Lucy just nodded and forced a smile to him, suddenly

"I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE! JET AND DROY! YOU'RE FIGHT IS SO STUPID, JUST FREAKING ACCEPT THE DAMN COUPLE ALREADY!" as Gray shouted Gajeel got irritated by Gray's remark of the 'damn couple' but Levi stopped him… everybody was shocked by what he said

"hey calm down Gray!" as Lucy said to gray

"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SO JEALOUS ON HOW COMFORTABLE YOU TALK TO HIM? Did you forget on what he did on the parade before? So stop talking to him and those other guys who are eyeing and flirting on you! I'm your boyfriend, Lucy! You're mine." as he shouted to her…

_**SLAP!**_

As she slapped on Gray's face with her left hand, everyone was shocked by it, especially freed and Gray.

"What the hell Gray, you are my boyfriend and I love you, but why are you like that? Are you doubting me, are you questioning my love for you? They are our friends/nakama Gray… please understand it, I just can't ignore them, they are my family. So stop getting jealous! And I'm not betraying you."

"Lucy, I'm sorry, I just lose my cool…" as Gray said

"….. by the way freed I'm sorry for the behavior of my idiotic boyfriend…." But Lucy just ignored Gray then she bowed and said it to Freed.

"it's alright, Lucy… by the way we need to take care of wrist… wendy could…" as Freed worryingly said but it was cut off by Gray

"Lucy i'm sorry... Lucy please talk to me" as Gray said as he grabbed Lucy in the shoulder, Freed glared at him and Lucy noticed it.

"I'm sorry but I need to go somewhere, I want to be alone, so please understand it…" as she slowly removed Gray's hand on her shoulder,

"B-BUT…" as freed and Gray said in unison

"look I need to think and be alone…" as Lucy said with a forced stern expression and tone. Both of the boys knew that she is forcing not to cry, the guild members were silent,

"I'm sorry Freed for the trouble, and Gray please think on what you did today…" as she said again then she ran away, Gray realized on what he did.

But everyone was shocked that Lucy and Gray were dating, and then Juvia and Lyon walk towards gray… (Lyon was visiting Juvia that day and they were silently watching them*)

"Juvia is so disappointed on Gray-sama's action to Lucy-san…" as Juvia said to Gray…

"Gray I'm so disappointed to you, how could you hurt your girlfriend, her wrist got bruised and numbed she might even got a frost bite, on what you did, hmp… Let's go Juvia"

"yeah Lyon-sama, Juvia is worried on Lucy-san…"

"that's not manly…."

"Gray, I can't believe Lucy is dating a guy like you, I'm sorry but after what I saw and how you behave, I decided to court her." As Freed seriously said to Gray who was shocked by his declaration, Laxus, Mira, Cana, Bickslow and evergreen just nodded to it in agreement.. (yeah they are supporting him, and Mira is waving a flag with a "team Freed/ FRECY" written to it*).

"as if I would make that happen Freed, she's my girlfriend and now you all know that." As Gray arrogantly said to him, suddenly

"GRAY! We need to talk, NOW!" as Erza said to him (yeah she is definitely angry*)

"yeah stripper, ice cube or whatever we need to talk now." As Natsu seriously said to him… Gray just obediently nods to them and silently walks towards his team mate….

.

.

.

Lucy ran and she's crying she didn't mind the town people who look worried and looking at her, suddenly she bumped into someone and before she fell on the ground that someone caught her.

"miss are you alright?" as a man's voice worryingly said to her

"y-yes…I-I-I'm f-f-fine" as she said and still crying and still not looking to the person who caught her, the guy saw her crying and saw her wrist with scattered ice all over it.

"why are you crying? Wait your wrist, it's cold and paled… you almost got a frost bite…. What happened? …. Lucy-san please don't cry…" as he tried to calm her down… with his soothing calm voice

"huh? How do you know my name? Eh!?" as she startled upon seeing the guy who looks familiar

"don't be shocked, we haven't formally introduced ourselves, by the way stop crying, a smile suits you more"

"uhmmm ah…. T-thanks…"

"by the way I'm Rufus Lohr of Sabertooth, so can I take care of your wrist?"

"thank you… Rufus-kun" as she gave a smile to him, Rufus just stared on the blonde beauty that he admired when he was still a kid. He was amazed on how beautiful she look up close, her natural dark eyelashes, her warm brown eyes, her flawless fair skin, he was just speechless as he look at her, then he regain his composure again.

"you are very welcome." As he gently smile to Lucy with a faint blush on his cheeks, and removed the tears on her eyes by his handkerchief.

…

**FRECY! Hahaha I don't know how I came up to it, it just popped into my mind **

**A Lover's Quarrel?! A knight in shining armour has arrived?! Two noble like gentleman is about to rescue our damsel in distress!**

**Erza, Happy, Natsu, and Lucy's celestial spirites are going to interrogate Gray… after they saw their beloved celestial mage/friend hurt in front of them. **

**Freed realized that he has now some weird supporters on his back after his declaration of war towards Gray! **(Freed and Lucy fan club leader is Mira*)

**Gray's determination for Lucy to forgive him just lit up! But what will he do now?!**

**The guild members are now betting on if Lucy will still end up with Gray the stripper or Freed the knight! **(Macao and Cana started it*)

**Lucy was hurt by her beloved boyfriend, will she forgive him? A cool off Or a move on? **

**LOVE SQUARE ALL THE WAY?!**

**A SHORT CHAPTER ISN'T IT? JEEZ HOHOHOHO**


	4. episode 4: a new friend

_Previously on H.A.S._

"_Lucy i'm sorry... Lucy please talk to me" as Gray said as he grabbed Lucy in the shoulder, Freed glared at him and Lucy noticed it. _

"_I'm sorry but I need to go somewhere, I want to be alone, so please understand it…" as she slowly removed Gray's hand on her shoulder,_

"_Gray, I can't believe Lucy is dating a guy like you, I'm sorry but after what I saw and how you behave, I decided to court her." As Freed seriously said to Gray who was shocked by his declaration, Laxus, Mira, Cana, Bickslow and evergreen just nodded to it in agreement.. (yeah they are supporting him, and Mira is waving a flag with a "team Freed/ FRECY" written to it*). _

"_as if I would make that happen Freed, she's my girlfriend and now you all know that." As Gray arrogantly said to him, suddenly_

_._

"_don't be shocked, we haven't formally introduced ourselves, by the way stop crying, a smile suits you more"_

"_uhmmm ah…. T-thanks…"_

"_by the way I'm Rufus Lohr of Sabertooth, so can I take care of your wrist?" _

"_thank you… Rufus-kun" as she gave a smile to him, Rufus just stared on the blonde beauty that he admired when he was still a kid. He was amazed on how beautiful she look up close, her natural dark eyelashes, her warm brown eyes, her flawless fair skin, he was just speechless as he look at her, then he regain his composure again. _

"_you are very welcome." As he gently smile to Lucy with a faint blush on his cheeks, and removed the tears on her eyes by his handkerchief._

…

**CHAPTER 4: a new friend**

**RUFUS'S POV**

As I stare at her… somehow it makes me curious on how she got that injury, she's now better also she invited me to her apartment, which made me quite shocked, I mean we just met and this is the first time I had a conversation to her, but she said that she just want to say thanks for treating the wound . As I entered her room I removed my hat and I quietly observed her room, meanwhile she's in the kitchen to make some tea for us.

It's clean, preppy, organized and cute like her. I sat at her couch but then I pile of paper on her desk caught my eye, I stood and walk to it and I didn't realized that I was reading it, is she a writer? Hmmmm the plot and characters are quite interesting….

"hey don't read it!" as she yelled at me, then she pouted as she hugged the pile of paper in front of me… she's cute I have to admit it…

"oh I'm sorry, the story is quite good.. and…" as I said to her

"not you too, I promised Levi-chan that as I finished my novel she's the first one to read it! Why are you guys always trying to read this… first was Gray…" as she said… so that idiot comes to her house… tsk

suddenly she frowned after she said that guy's name… what happened between them, suddenly she run towards the kitchen. Her startled face was cute; I returned to the couch and waited for her.

a few moments later she arrived with tea and a snowman? (plue*) Carrying the slices of cakes with her, oh I finally remember it was one of her spirits.

"here have some tea!" as she cheerfully said to me, I nodded and thanked her but

"the tea is great, as well as the cake… by the way why are you crying earlier and your wrist…." As I asked her then I noticed she frowned again, then she noticed that I was about to say sorry.

"it's ok my boyfriend and I just had a fight. I want to see him again but he must realize that he was wrong, I forgave him already but I hope that he realized it…. " As she said then she sipped some tea again, so she got a boyfriend… how unlucky, but why would he hurt her girlfriend like that… I don't know why but I'll beat her boyfriend… but the question is who is her boyfriend?

"by the way Rufus-san why are you here? Wait! Is yukino, Rogue and that blondie here with you?" as she said… blondie. I chuckled when she said it.

"No, they are at the guild, I just sneak out, Sting is quite annoying me... I just need to chill out" as I said to her… she just responded an "oh" then she chuckled, then I laugh too.

"yeah I know he is annoying like a kid kind of reminded of a friend, he also admired Natsu a lot." As she said again I just nodded then she hugged her spirit that looks like a snow man… of the key!

"uhmmm Lucy-san, I forgot please take this key, I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior at the games before." As I stood up in my seat and bowed in front of her…

"uhmmm it's ok please don't bow in front of me, it's ok" as she panicky said to me… then I gently grabbed her hand and put the key to her hand… she blushed ….

"ok t-thanks…. This is the key of Andromeda the chained lady/ the princess, uhmmm Rufus why did you gave me this key? I mean you could give this to Yukino…" as she ask me

"I don't know why but it is one of the reward when I got on a mission and when I got it, you are the first person that came into my mind, I'm not a celestial mage so it's useless to me…" as I bluntly said to her.

"T-T-thanks! Uhmmmmm Rufufs-san do you want to see how I contracted with the spirits?" as she gleefully said to me I nodded and smile to her

"ok! Open the gate of the chained lady, Andromeda!" as she pulled out the key in the air and a pink magic circle came into it.

A few seconds later a cute woman with long pink hair, pink eyes, pale skin that was dress in a white greek outfit appeared in front of us.

"I'm Lucy…." As she said to the spirit suddenly her spirit just Tsk! At her… it reminded me of her mermaid spirit… at the naval spirit.

"ok I'll make a contract with you, don't call me on Monday's and week ends coz I have a date with **MY FIANCÉ!" **after the contract was made Lucy sweat drop, and laugh nervously in front of me..

"she has the same personality of Aquarius…. Anyway thank you Rufus for the key…"

"it's ok… but in return you will _be my friend_." As I said to her, unexpectedly she handshake my hand and gave me a wonderful smile it made my heart race.

"sure why not! Rufus…."

.

.

.

…..

**Author's POV**

**Meanwhile**

**Back at the Guild (interrogation of Gray*)**

"so Gray why did you do that to hime!" as Loke said to Gray that was tied in a chair and a spotlight was on him… (yeah Loke open his own gate after Lucy ran away*)

"I said I was just jealous!" as Gray yelled

"but it doesn't mean you need to hurt her! By the way Gray why did the two of hide it from us?" as Erza glared at him

"you threatened us when the team shadow gear broke up so we hide it!" as gray yelled again

"eh Erza calm down, I'm sorry it feels like it is our fault." As Levi said to them

"it isn't our fault shrimp, but stripper it doesn't mean that you need to hurt bunny girl just because you are jealous!" as Gajeel bluntly said to him.

"Aye!" as Natsu and happy nodded in agreement

"ok I get it it's my fault so could you remove this to me?! I need to say sorry to her!" as Gray said to them

"no! But Gray you need to calm down first, let her be…." As Mira said while she emits an evil aura, but then Gray broke the chains (yeah he was tied in chains by Mira and Erza*) , Gray run outside the guild, And as soon as he reached their apartment he barged in Lucy's room, And was shocked to see Rufus and Lucy having tea in the room.

"what is the meaning of this, Lucy" as Gray glared at Rufus

"he help me earlier…Gray your clothes…" as Lucy said to him

"Lucy I'm sorry… about earlier is your wrist alright now?!" as Gray run towards her and hugged her tightly

"I'm alright Rufus-san aid it earlier and…" as she said, meanwhile Rufus is glaring at Gray, now he realized that Lucy's boyfriend is none other than Gray fullbuster

"what is that bastard doing in your room! You know that I don't like him!" as Gray said to Lucy but then Lucy pushed Gray….

"Gray I thought you realized what you have done earlier, but I guess you haven't" as lucy pushed Gray then she let out a sigh…

Suddenly Erza, Natsu, Mira, Cana, Lisanna, Gajeel and Levi barged inside Lucy room…

"hey guys I told you to knock first… anyway Gray please think about what you did today and Rufus-san I'm sorry for seeing us like this and I would like to thank you for earlier, and guys please leave me alone first I need to think and calm down first so please leave." As Lucy said to everyone… lucy look so disappointed at Gray so everyone dragged him out Lucy's room.

"thanks for the tea anyway I need to go home too, so please take care Lucy and don't stress out." Rufus then bid goodbye to her and as soon as the door was closed he let out a smirked and then he glared at Gray who was waiting outside the room.

"Gray it looks like you failed in attempting to apologize, I think I got a chance on her now by the way I need to go, I will remember this so good luck Fullbuster" as Rufus smirked at him and ignoring the confused look of Lucy's guild mates.

"what did he meant by it?" as Natsu said

"it looks like you have another rival Gray!" as Mira smirked at him

**Meanwhile**

Lucy is taking a shower and crying inside the bathroom

"Gray you idiot I hope you would realize what you have done, I love you Gray… I wish you don't doubt me…" as she said while hugging Plue.

….

Woooh thanks for the reviews ! it made me motivated

I hope you like this chapter although it was on a rush due to I did this now on my break time at my job… so sorry for the wrong spellings/grammar. Jeez….

**COULD FREED OR RUFUS DEFEAT GRAY? **I don't know hahha jeez I hope you like it!


	5. episode 5: i'm sorry

H.A.S

**Pumpkin san:** the story of **I hope you'll notice me soon Lucy** will be on Hiatus. Due to I have a tough time on who will Lucy end up with… Rui and Rogue tied up… yeah a neck and neck fight…. So please help me… I'm so stressed out….

…

**Episode 5: I'm sorry**

**1:30 a.m.**

**Gray's POV**

I never thought that I got two rivals already… damn both bastards (Freed and Rufus*) declared that they will court her….

And now I'm here at Lucy's room I sneak in to see if she's fine (both of their rooms are connected remember…*)

She's sleeping in her bed, I walked towards her and sat on the floor besides her bed, and then I leaned and caressed her hair… I noticed dry tears on her cheek, that moment I realized I'm such an idiot, and I don't want to ruin our relationship because I'm so possessive damn what have I done to her… I'll apologize to her when she wakes up.

"Lucy… I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." As I said to her while I caressed her hair, she's sleeping soundly, suddenly I heard her sleep talk

"Gray… you Idiot.." as she said in her sleep I chuckled after I heard her… It was so cute, I'm so tired and then I didn't noticed that I fell asleep.

**Lucy's POV **

**7:45 a.m.**

As I opened my eyes I seated on my bed, but then when I stepped on the floor, I was curious why the floor is soft and uneven and when I looked into it.

I noticed a familiar raven hair that is sleeping in the floor…. What the?!

"GRAY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" as I shouted then he woke up he panicked as if there was a fire or an earth quake is about to come.

His eyes were wide and cheeks were flushed red, maybe because he was embarrassed that I saw a drool in his face, his hair is a mess, dark circle in his eyes and he is half naked. Then I stood up on my bed and ignore him. Suddenly he grabbed my hand

"Lucy good morning…" as he said I just nodded but then he hugged me from behind, his hands were locked on my waist and his head was on my shoulder… but the thing I wasn't expecting is, he sobbed

"Lucy I'm so sorry if I hurt you yesterday…I'm sorry if I shouted at you, I'm sorry if I doubt you, I'm sorry I'm such and idiot, I'm sorry I'm such a jerk I'm sor…." As he said that I blushed I was happy and I didn't expect that then I cut him off

"Gray I love you, I love your possessiveness but sometimes I hated it too, I love you even though you are such an idiot and childish sometimes, I love how you cared to our nakamas and me…" as I said those words he let go of his embraced, it shocked me a lot… no way could it be that he wants to break up with me? Why did he let go?

To my surprised he gently turned me and now I see his face, he look at me… then he gently grabbed both sides of my shoulder, slowly he pressed his forehead to mine… I looked into his eyes… I don't know what he is thinking…

"Lucy I'm sorry if I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry if I acted like a jerk yesterday… Lucy I love you…" as he said to me…

"it's ok… I love you too at least you realized that what you did yesterday is wrong…" as I whispered to him

"really? Did you mean it?" as he smirked at me

"yeah I forgive you, by the way Gray your clothes… and I need to go now to the bathroom I need to wash my face…" as I said to him, the he removed his forehead on mine

Suddenly he kissed my forehead… I felt like I blushed then he hugged me tightly, my head is burying into his bare chest.

"wash your face later, you look fine to me, even though you had a bedhead and you still had a dirt in your eyes, and your eyes are still red, I'm sorry if you cried last night…" as he said to me while hugging me tightly

"idiot you still had a drool mark in your face…. And yeah I'm sorry too… if I made you feel insecure…" as I said to him then I hugged him back…

"I'm sorry too… so yeah I need to take a bath too how about we both…." as he said to me but then I cut him off

"baka! G-g-go back to your room and don't come in if I'm done! Or I'll tell the landlady that you broke the storage room of my room so you can just come in." as I warned him then he obediently nodded to me

"ok I guess I'll just knocked on your door, babe" as he smirked at me then we both let go in each other's embraced, I decided to go to the bathroom and closed the door a few minutes later someone knocks on my door… and as I peak to it

"hey don't peak Gray! I'm about to take a shower!" as I said to him but then he kissed my lips… and as let go, he smirked at me

"don't worry I won't peak after all I already saw your amazing body before…" as he teased me then he went to his room. i was dumbfounded

"Gray you idiot!" as I yelled at the room that was enough to be heard next door (gray's room*)

**TIME SKIP 10 a.m.**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Every one inside the guild was shocked to see Gray and Lucy walk inside the guild while holding hands, and both of their face blushed madly… both of them walk towards the bar, but as Gray saw Mira's eyes gleam he walked towards the request board.

"Hey Lucy what do you want?" as Mira gleefully ask Lucy

"strawberry shake Mira…" as she said

"by the way Lucy Freed and the rest of the thunder tribe went to a mission earlier…" as Mira teasingly said to her

"is that so… by the way Mira Gray and I made up this morning he said he was sorry for yesterday… isn't it cute."

"oh is that so…. By the way here's your shake…. So earlier Freed says that to give this books to you… actually I don't now how he knew that you like books a lot…"

"wow this are great books are you sure that he lend it to me?" as Lucy ask Mira

"yeah actually he is giving this to you, he said that his room is full of books already…"

"I need to thank him after he comes back."

"I almost forgot that blonde guy from sabertooth I think Rufus is his name, I bumped into him earlier and he said to me that give this letter to you… he was in a hurry I think he was about to return to his guild.." as Mira teasingly said to Lucy… lucy just sweatdrop

Suddenly Erza and Natsu came towards Gray and picked out a job.

"Luce you wanna go to a job with us?"

"sure! By the way Erza and Natsu we already made up earlier!'"

"good to hear that." As Erza said

"I'm not convinced." As Natsu said

"hey flame brain what did you mean by that?" as Gray sarcastically said to Natsu

"so you wanna go now? Let's meet at 1 p.m. at the station… it's an easy job don't worry."

"it's just to take down some bandits and return some memento to a family.."

"great I'm in!"

…..

_But neither one of them didn't know that, that mission will turn out to be a disaster to team Natsu and the guild._

_**To be continued**_

So tired anyway R&R thanks for reading


	6. EPISODE 6: ISN'T THIS FUN?

**H.A.S.**

**EPISODE 6: ISN'T THIS FUN?**

Before Lucy go to her apartment, she hugged Lisanna, Cana and Mirajane as well as Wendy and Levi…

"hey guys let's have a sleep over next time after our mission at Erza's house!" as Lucy exclaimed cheerfully at the girls and they just cheerfully nodded at her and wave goodbye.

.

.

.

**Back at the guild**

"hey Cana what are you doing?" as Levi curiously asked the surprisingly sober Cana

"just reading my cards on how Lucy and Stripper's love life will turn out…" as Cana grinned at her

"oh~~~ but I'm still rooting for Freed…" as Mira chuckled

"how about that guy that looks like he came out in a masquerade party? I don't know why but they look good together" as Lisanna said

"oh you saw him too? I don't know~~ but they both look good together too." As Mira while hugging her younger sister..

"eh what ?" as Cana said nervously

"what did you see Cana?" as Levi curiously asked Cana…

"they'll have a tough road ahead… but I'm sure that whoever she chose to the two guys that is about to court her is she'll end up in a happily ever after ending, but for Gray…. I'm not sure abou t it…"

"eh don't be like that Cana, Lucy was really happy earlier that Gray and her made up and I'm thinking that after their job they'll have a date together…" as Lisanna chuckled

"also I want to know what did she saw on Gray…." As Cana teasingly stated to them… and now they are planning to interrogate Lucy at their sleep over/slumber party at Erza's house.

…

**Time skip **

**At the mission somewhere near Magnolia**

"so this weaklings are the bandits that we need to take down?" as Gray arrogantly said

"look Gray can't you see we are surrounded and also we need to save that golden Statue (memento*) and gave that back to the owner.." as Lucy scold him

"yeah Stripper! Don't break it… I'll beat these guys before you can hit them!" as Natsu challenges Gray

"it looks like I don't need to requip… I just need my swords…" as Erza said calmly

"Aye I'll will fight too!" as Happy exclaimed

"guys why do you look so calm you never know what might happen next…" as Lucy said while she face palmed with them. "open the gate of the maiden, virgo!"

"punishment time hime?"

"no, but please help me to protect that huge memento…"

As they fight the bandits…. (Erza, Gray and Natsu are the only ones who were fighting while Lucy and Happy are protecting the memento so it wouldn't be destroyed by the three by their rampage*)

"Guys please stop it, all of them are knock out…."

"you have such a good heart lucy" as erza said

"yeah too good for ice princess…" as Natsu teased

"oh Natsu you like he~~~~ uhmmmmff" as Happy teased but before he can finished his sentence Natsu covered his mouth…

"hey shut up! You flamebrain…" as Gray is starting to have a fight with Natsu

"ok let's tie them up!" as Lucy exclaimed…

After they tied them all up, they noticed one member is missing and it's none other than the leader. They almost look everywhere, but they can't find him… Lucy summoned Taurus to guard the unconscious bandits that are all tied up , and she also summoned Loke to look for the leader of the bandits… and they decided to all split up to look for it.

"Lucy~~~~ I can't find him…" as Happy fly towards her

"that's weird…. By the way Erza where is Gray and Natsu?" As Lucy asked Erza….

"I think they are looking for him too… by the way I'll get them, Happy take care of lucy " as Erza smiled at the blonde mage

"take care too Erza! By the way let's eat cake later with the other girls!" as Lucy cheerfully smiled and wave her hands to erza, and the scarlet haired maged just nodded to her.

"Aye!" as Lucy and happy said to the scarlet haired mage and as she left.

A few minutes later…. Lucy and happy were alone in the middle of the woods, and they felt some kind of eerie presence on the trees that surrounded them…

Suddenly they saw arrows flying towards them and they suddenly felt the presence of the leader laughing manically (KEKEKEKEKEKE* that is the sound of the laugh of the leader…*) to them, the first three arrows are about to hit Happy but before it hit Happy, Lucy pushed the blue cat and took the arrows were the first three were struck on her right thigh, left shoulder and right abdomen..

"LUUUCCYYYY!" as the blue cat shouted, tears streaming on his round eyes and trembling with fear as he saw Lucy who save him drenched with it's own blood, but then the arrows came flying, but before Lucy can summoned her spirits again, four more arrows hit her… and thus Loke rushed towards her master and was mortified on what he saw, his beloved master was on the ground arrows struck on her body, bathing with her own blood, and a crying blue exceed hugging his beloved blonde celestial mage… he knew that Lucy is still alive but was unconscious.

"You'll pay for it, I'll kill you!" as Loke was in rage and before he can attack the psychotic leader, the three came in (Natsu, Gray, and Natsu*) and rushed towards lucy.

"what the hell is happening why is Lucy…." As Erza stammered with her words and Tears flowed on her cheek, Natsu was in raged and was about to attack the psycho leader with Loke… while Gray was just frozen as he look at his Girlfriend, he was panicking he carried his unconscious girlfriend but as he took her head he felt some blood on her head and he noticed that Lucy hit her head at the rock when she fell. He was still frozen and didn't know what to do, suddenly Erza slap him.

**SLAP!**

"let's save her, wendy can heal her!" as Erza shouted at him

"save LUCE! Loke and I will deal with this bastard first!" as Natsu shouted

"you can't kill me… " as the psychotic leader cheerfully replied

"Natsu! Let's beat this bastard!" as Loke said

.

.

.

Gray, happy (flying*) and Erza run towards the outskirt of magnolia, as Gray carried his unconscious girlfriend in his arms….

**GRAY'S POV**

Lucy, my girlfriend I saw her at the ground, arrows stuck on her body and her body was drenched with her own blood I saw Happy hugging her, he was crying and he keep mumbling "why did you save me, I can fly and dodge it you know…" as happy mumbled it…

I don't know what to do…. it feels like I'm seeing another death before my eyes like what happened to Ur, I was frozen when I felled her in my arms… suddenly I noticed blood on her head…. I was frozen and panicking inside my head then Erza woke me up when she slap me in the face….

I carried my girlfriend and Erza as well as happy run with me towards magnolia…

Natsu and Loke please beat or kill that bastard who almost killed my girlfriend…

**NATSU AND LOKE'S POV**

"Why did you do it to her?!" as Natsu shouted

"hohohoho I'm just having fun….Let's play hide and seek, if you can find me then kill me! If not then sorry you'll regret it, Isn't this fun?" as the psychotic bastard laugh hard again

"fire dragon's roar!" as Natsu attacked

"regulus…." As Loke attack the psychotic bastard… but before he was hit by both attacks he just vanished.

**BACK AT FAIRY TAIL**

**8:45 P.M. **

**Gajeel, levi, wendy, Cana, Juvia, Lisanna, and mira are talking at the bar **

"Juvia missed gray-sama and lucy-chan I heard that they made-up and that is so sweet~~~"

"that's good to hear." As Lyon said

"Lyon-sama what are you doing here? I thought you went back to your guild?"

"I miss you, isn't that obvious~~~"

"that's so sweet, snowman, wait until she stalks you~" as Gajeel said

"anyway it's sweet that lucy forgave gray…" as levi cheerfully said

"yeah" as both Strauss sister said sweetly in unison

"you think they were kissing each other~~~" as Cana teased

"kiss…." As wendy stuttered and blushed

"they can't do that…Erza and Natsu are with them~~~" as Levi said

Suddenly **THUD!**

"HELP LUCY WHERE IS WENDY! HELP HER PLEASE!" as Gray yelled

"WENDY!" as Erza shouted and run towards the bar. Gray run towards the infirmary as well as the others.

The guild members were shocked upon seeing the blond mage (arrows still in her body and her body is socked in her own blood*) was being carried by Gray, erza panics and still tears are flowing on her eyes as she grabbed and carried wendy at the infirmary room…

"what the hell happened to Bunny girl?" as Gajeel said as he tries to calm down Levi who couldn't stop crying

"you should have protected her!" as Cana grabbed Gray's shirt (surprisingly he didn't strip his clothes*)

"Juvia wants to know what happened Gray sama! Lucy-chan has arrows on her body… Juvia wants to know what happened!" as Juvia yelled and Lyon tries to calm her down

"the truth is She saved me… I'm sorry Lucyyyyyy!" as happy said

Wendy is trying to save her, the arrows were removed carefully by Lisanna and Mira, Happy, Gray and Erza are still emotionally unstable… and Lucy has 50/50 chance of surviving… Loke and Natsu is still hunting the psychotic leader, and Taurus and virgo finished team Natsu's mission as they put the bandits to prison and took the jewels.

….

I'm sorry guys if the story is quite short jeez … I'm too tired... and I just quitted my job coz my boss is acting like a mean bitch… (my boss is a grumpy old man*)

By the way my some stories will be on Hiatus… due to I need more inspirations and I'm on my training for my new job tomorrow. So I can enroll and study BS Architecture again… I hope you appreciate it… maybe a chapter on every 2-3 stories a week/ 2 weeks… I don't know jeez…

And reviews and reads help me a lot and I don't know why.


	7. Episode 7: conflict and tension

**Episode 7: conflict and tension**

Natsu went back to the guild with a shock face he couldn't believe what the psycho leader said to Loke and him, a bet to his best friend's life he loved Lucy but seeing Lucy happy with his frenemies he decided to give up, Loke also went back to the spirit world to inform the others. Meanwhile Lisanna, Mira, Levi, Juvia, and erza are inside the infirmary.

**Gray's POV**

Still horrified on the scene I am seeing, they carefully removed the huge arrows on her fragile body, blood is gushing out…. I trembled and feared that I might lose someone that I care again. I decided to sit on the bar, but Happy kept mumbling I'm sorry, I was annoyed that I grabbed him and I knew I was causing another scene as I felt they are looking at us.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YPU STUPID CAT! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT SHE'S LIKE THAT!" as I shouted to the blue cat suddenly Natsu punched me in the face.

"no! it's all our fault! We left her alone there we shouldn't have split to find that murder!" as he yelled then I punched him in the face too. Macao and Wakaba tried to stop us.

"DID YOU KNOW THAT BASTARD TOLD US TO FIND HIM! So we can kill him, if not he will get something important to us! Loke and I searched everywhere but we can't find him! He said that we must play it! Did you know how hard it is for me! I love her but seeing her happy with a bastard like you… I just…." As he said.. I never knew Natsu is in love with Lucy….

Suddenly the Thunder God tribe arrived from an easy S-class mission, they were confused on why is everyone like that…. There was definitely tension in the air.

**Author's POV**

"Elf man what is happening!" as Evergreen yelled. Laxus raised an eyebrow suddenly he caught a familiar scent and blood, he then decides to go to Gray and Natsu.

"what happened to your girlfiend? Why do I smell her blood in here!" as Laxus shouted but neither of them speak. Then the rest of his team went beside him and ask what is wrong.

"I think something happened to your crush Freed and she's in the infirmary…" as he said… Freed was shocked that he dashed to the infirmary and the rest of the thunder God tribe…. Went there…. And all of them were shocked upon seeing four huge arrows were stuck on Lucy's body and also they saw three arrows are on the ground.

Erza can't handle it anymore that she went outside the room with Levi. Meanwhile Freed was frozen in his place.

**Freed's POV**

As I went inside the infirmary I was stunned to see her on the bed, the white sheet of the bed were turned into crimson, I saw mira and Lisanna… their hands are shaking as both of them pulled the arrow on their friend body… they are panicking and they trembled…

"she got a 30% chance of survival due to the blood that she loss by those massive arrow… we need to inform gramps when he came back from the meeting tomorrow."as Laxus said to us. Bixlow dragged me out but I insist. Then Laxus glared at me.

"I know you love her, and you are concerned… but right now let them heal her, and they are doing their best… to save Lucy…" as Laxus said to me while he dragged me out.

I got annoyed when I saw Gray… and I yelled at him.. "GRAY WHY DID NOT PROTECT HER!" I look at Lucy's team and I knew that they are emotionally unstable. Suddenly Bisca and Alzack arrived with Porylusca… now I'm kind of relieved that she can survive.

.

.

.

.

A few moments later

All the girls except wendy were tossed out the room, now all of us gathered in the lounge… dead silence lingered inside the hall

"so what happened…" as Laxus ask Team Natsu, suddenly the blue cat spoke and tell the whole story to us in details…

"she save me she took the arrows, that were meant for me…." As the cat sob

A few hours of waiting we heard her scream in pain and a few hours later it was silent. A few moments later the two healers went outside, and everyone rushed to them

"the celestial mage is safe for now, the arrows were poisonous, and someone cast a magic to her…I'll go now… get out of my way!" then she walk out of the guild.

"Wendy tell us…"

"lucy is safe, the poisonous arrows were removed and her internal organs are alright now and her head injury is fine for now… but I'm glad she's safe and alive." As she said while crying and smiling at the same time… there were cheers everywhere… and team natsu are now crying in happiness.

But what bothered me the most is that she had a head injury is fine for now, someone cast a weird magic to her, and the arrows are poisonous….

The sun is rising… we didn't sleep at all… and as the guild door opened we saw Makarov with a few sabertooth mage with him…

…..

Yeah this one is short

Hope you like it…


	8. episode 8: who are you?

**H.A.S**

**Episode8: who are you?**

_She's finally safe, But what bothered me the most is that she had a head injury is fine for now, someone cast a weird magic to her, and the arrows are poisonous…._

_The sun is rising… we didn't sleep at all… and as the guild door opened we saw Makarov with a few sabertooth mage with him…_

…_.._

**Rufus POV**

It was just a day since I just came back from my 'trip' from magnolia… everyone is quite noisy and Sting is bugging me and teased me that smell like Lucy…

I smirked when he said it, but then Rogue raised me an eyebrow… yeah he is a bit interested on her but he had a huge admiration towards Gajeel like how Sting admired Natsu, after all 7 years ago we admired fairytail a lot, Sting admired Natsu and he even bought Lucy's action figure, and sometimes I saw Rogue looking at a magazine where she used to model… meanwhile I admired her intelligence, how she loves reading books and literature. I even watched team Natsu in a play, she looks so beautiful but the play was a disaster, when titania Erza acted and Gray and Natsu constantly fight…

I was reading a book when Sting and Yukino suddenly appeared and call us (rogue and me) and as we went to his office. I saw Yukino's eyes were red and puffy, why did she cry?

"we will go to fairytail now, I heard some news from their barmaid (Mira*) that team Natsu were in trouble because of _that psychotic_ dark guild leader… I should have help Natsu-san… right now team Natsu are emotionally unstable…." As Sting said to us in a sad tone…

"what happened?" as I asked them I look over Rogue he was curious too

"Natsu-san's best friend…. She…" as He said but then it was cut off when Yukino interrupted him when she cry… Natsu's bestfriend? Who is it…. Erza? Lucy? Hell no…

"Lucy-sama is dying….my spirits confirmed it when Leo her spirits informed them about it… she saved Happy on the attacks and seven huge arrows were stuck on her body why spirits told me that the arrows that was struck on her body were poisonous, and she had a head injury… " as she said while crying, I was frozen in my place when I heard it, before I left their town she was lively and she was happy for my give gift for her, although she cried for that bastard…. Wait, where is that bastard at that time he could have save her? ! I will teach that guy a lesson.

"Lucy-san is kind to everyone and I know that Natsu-san is in love with her but he didn't want to waste their friendship that he keep it hidden, now he was so upset by it he couldn't protect his beloved best friend… by the way I already asked their master about this and we will form an alliance with them to hunt that bastard… but first… we will visit them now… pack up your things and we will meet at the train station." As he said

Then I look over to rogue again he look sad… but frosch was crying… Rogue and her somehow became friends because of Gajeel, and Levi. Meanwhile frosch gets to bond a lot with Lucy especially when she summoned Plue… meanwhile I was just at home and watch them from the Lacrima were I put a hidden camera to frosch's frog costume.

I hurriedly went to my room and get my stuff, after that I hurriedly went to the train station, waited for them…. right now I'm quite impatient… the last train ride is tonight… where the hell are they?! Fifteen minutes later they arrived… Sting was just surprisingly quiet, Rogue was just Stoic as ever, Frosch and yukino look melancholic and we are on our way to Magnolia we also had to stop on a town where Makarov is right now.

**TIME SKIP**

**Author's POV**

_The sun is rising… we didn't sleep at all… and as the guild door opened we saw Makarov with a few sabertooth mage with him…_

As they arrived Makarov, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and Rufus were the only ones that Wendy allowed to enter the now cleaned infirmary. Meanwhile Frosch and lector is at the bar. Sting and Rogue covered their nose coz they smelled her blood all over the room especially after they saw the blood stained bed sheets that was on the laundry basket, they also saw the seven huge arrows that was still stained with her blood on the corner of the room.

"she could have died, those arrows are huge…" as Sting said, Rogue and Yukino frowned after seeing the blood soak bed sheets and the huge arrows, rufus was just in a dazed.

Then they arrived at Lucy's bed.

**Makarov's POV **

I didn't expect that job will turn out into a disaster and it wasn't an s-class mission; I was shocked when Mirajane informed me but I didn't expect that it would be like this. Before we entered the room I saw team Natsu is still emotionally unstable… now I can see why they are like that, those arrows are almost spear like and it was struck on her small fragile body, just to save her comrade. The arrows were poisonous and she had a head injury yet that bastard who did this to her cast a spell on her… that bastard really want us to suffer more like she was tortured.

She is now sleeping peacefully, the sabers are now looking at her, Mr. cheney look at the other side of the room where the arrows and the laundry basket are placed. Mr. Lohr on the other hand seated beside Lucy's bed and held her hand…

"hey don't cry yukino" as Mr. eucliffe hugged the girl.

"she's a nice person… how could this happen to her" as Mr. Lohr said

"yeah…" as Mr. Cheney said too

…. But then her wounds began to bleed again, she was coughing blood and some poison…. And we panic and called Wendy again.

"Wendy-san!" as Sting and Rogue ran towards the door and carried her inside

"what is happening?!" as Rufus stuttered meanwhile Yukino hugged Sting and began to cry, Freed also rushed inside

A few moments later… Lucy was unconscious again…

"she's fine for now, yet for some reason her head injury, I just can't heal it…we must not stressed her out I will be limiting people from now on…" as wendy said

And as we went out the infirmary I went back to my office to calm down…. And ask Mira for some tea to calm me down.

**RUFUS'S POV**

She was sleeping peacefully, yet when I look at her injuries, those arrows, and those bloodied sheets, i trembled. I don't want to remember this in my memory this is way too horrible. Suddenly her wounds opened up and the white bandages turned into crimson, she also began to cough blood with a mixture of poison… Rogue and Sting ran and carried Wendy-san inside… it was a dreadful sight, she look so pale due to blood loss… just then when she's alright we went outside the infirmary, their master also went back to his office. I look at their hall many of the guild mates were forced to go home and a few people that I can remember from the GMG are still inside.

But then I saw Gray Fullbuster now I was at rage just seeing him, drinking booze… his teammates were in a dazed Erza-san was just hesitating to eat when the younger Strauss gave her food, Natsu was on the corner sulking alone, and happy was also in the corner with the exceeds trying to calm him down… then I look at him again he was shirtless again and he keep drinking booze at this early in the morning. I got enough of it that I walk towards him and punched him in the face.

"I hate you, you should protect her!"

"Calm down Rufus!" as Rogue and Sting said to him

"what the heck did I do to you!?" as Gray yell at me, and Gajeel tries to stop him from attacking me.

Suddenly a man with a cloak appeared above us and float in mid air, team Natsu look at him and looks like they are about to murder him, and us was just looking at him, confused on what is happening.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

"how did he?"

"I didn't notice his presence?!"

"why you?!"

"I'll kill you!"

"how dare you do it to her?!"

"_good morning everyone! Is that how you greet your guest?! Anyway it's good to know that pretty lady is fine! It's her fault after all, she shouldn't save the cat… I hate cats…. Anyway do you want to play the game?"_

"hell no!"

"Natsu-san could he be?!"

"yes he is that guy!"

Suddenly the others stood up and was prepared to fight.

"ecleture of darkn..….. ahhh" as he was hit by the attack and hit the wall.

"heavens wheel armo…..ahhh" as Erza was hit and flew to the tables

"fire dragon's, shadow dragon's, Light dragon's, iron Dragon's ROAR!"

"what the?!"

"_oh are you thinking why am I not hurt?"_

"shut up!"

"_it's because my real body isn't here so yeah,_ _I'm an air mage….by the way you didnt need to know hahaha this is just a visit, for your fair lady and I'm busy I need to go now! Bye!"_

As soon as the man vanished they heard/smell someone else is at the infirmary, they rush towards to the said room…

"_ACTIVATE…. Now I need to go now! Bye."_

**GRAY'S POV**

As soon as that bastard disappeared, we rushed to her and we saw a magic circle below her body and before he vanished the last words he said is.

"_ACTIVATE…. Now I need to go now! Bye."_

Then I rushed beside her, and everyone surrounded her, as she opened her eyes… and seated on her bed…

"Lucy are you alright?" as I asked her, but then she just look at me and tilt her head and look at us.

"Who are you?" as she said I was shocked

"Lucy don't joke around…"

"I'm sorry I don't know you, by the way Mira why am I here what happened?" as she asked

"EH?" as everyone shouted

"how about me?" as they all said in unison

"Freed, Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow, Lisanna, Master, Gajeel, Levi, rogue, Rufus, Sting Yukino… wait do I need to tell all your names? By the way why am I here at the infirmary?"

"Luce are you fine?" as Natsu said

"uh… who are you?"

"Lucy do you remember me?" as Erza hugged her

"Luccyyy I'm sorry….. are you fine?" as Happy hugged her

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you guys, are you new here at Fairytail?" as she said we are all shock especially me, Erza, Natsu and Happy… I felt like I was broken into pieces, is this some kind of a joke?

"eh?!" as the rest of the people shouted, even them they can't believe what is happening, and this is crazy.

"Lucy I'm Gray your Boyfriend, remember?"

"I had a boyfriend?! By the way why are you half naked?"

"Luce! I'm Natsu your Bestfriend!"

"I'm sorry I cant remember you, wow you had a pink hair, how rare…"

"Lucy, I'm Erza…."

"I'm Happy.."

"I'm sorry but I don't know you guys, Wendy can you explain what is happening?"

"Lucy-nee I think you need to take a rest, maybe you are just stressed out or something… your not completely healed Lucy-nee." As Wendy said…. I hope she's just stressed out

"I will accompany you." As Mirajane and Yukino said

"thanks Yukino and Mira…" as she said how could she remember everyone except Natsu, Erza, Happy and me. This is crazy! How could she forget about me?! how could she forget her friend! I think this is that bastards fault! But why? this is my fault I shouldn't have left her alone at that time with happy….

"Gray, Erza, Natsu and Happy let's all talk about what really happened in your mission, tell all the details…" as Master said to us, then we leave the room.

Wendy healed Freed due to he was attack earlier yet Erza refused her offer… what the heck is happening?! I don't want her to forget about me, our relationship, and the good times we spend each other….

…

to be continued

yeah sorry coz i got a flu today so yeah thanks for reading


	9. EPISODE 9: JEALOUSY AND ACCIDENTAL KISS

**H.A.S. **

**English is my second language…**

**EPISODE 9: JEALOUSY AND ACCIDENTAL KISS**

**Gray's POV**

Why does it need to happen?! Erza, Natsu even Happy can't believe it she remember everyone except us!

Master told us that we need to go home after we told him what happened in our mission…

Home? Lucy felt like home to me, but now that she can't remember me, I felt I was abandoned or homeless. But at least I'm happy that she's fine…right now, I promise Lucy you will remember me.

I'm in front of our apartment just then I saw my team mates waiting for me…

"I want to sleep at Lucy's room…" as Erza said

"I miss Lucy…" as Happy whined then I look at Natsu he was just speechless and didn't look at me while he hugged Happy.

"Gray you got a duplicate of her room right?" as Erza said to me with an emotionless face

"yeah come in…"

.

.

.

.

**Inside Lucy's room**

"flame brain…" as I said but

"…" he isn't speaking to me is just hugging Lucy's pillow

"I'll take a shower…"as Erza said and went inside

"Luce…" as I heard Natsu mumbled.

I was looking at Natsu, he look like a lost child, I can't scold him right now and I'm not in the right place to scold him and now he is on Lucy's bed and covered himself by her blanket, I was still shocked that he told me that he love Lucy, but he didn't confess coz he saw her that she's happy with me, and he keep his distance and act as a best friend even though it hurt him deep inside. Happy is now on the couch sleeping maybe because he was too tired of crying, and Erza is having a bath on Lucy bathroom, and I heard her cry even though she tried to hide it with the sound of a running water…

We don't have an appetite to eat this day…

Then I decide to go on my room… and sleep…

…..

**Lucy's POV**

I'm still wondering who those people are. A scarlet haired woman and she's really pretty but seeing her made me comfortable, a cute pink haired guy with a scarf, somehow I felt happy seeing him, a blue cat and I also felt happy seeing him and a half naked guy and he's handsome but why is he topless…some how I felt some connection with him…. Did I met them before? As far as I can remember I never met them…

"hey Lucy do you remember me?" as mira ask

"yeah gosh mira why are you like that?"

"hmmm then I have a question for you." Then Levi whispered something to Mira and they both grinned to me

"ok."

"whose your crush?"

"Eh?! I guess no one."

"oh why no one Lu-chan, I know you loved someone."

"as far as I can remember I don't loved anyone."

"Lu-chan next question!"

"game!"

"who brought you here at fairy tail?"

"huh? Uhmmm…I went here alone… I guess"

"I guess… what do you mean by that Lu-chan?"

"I just got a feeling that I'm with some one… I don't know… ugh my head…" as I winced in pain…

"calm down Lucy!"

"take a rest…first…"

"ok." As I said to them and I drifted to sleep

.

.

.

It was late afternoon when I woke up again and I saw Freed and we are all alone at the room, I seated up in my bed suddenly I think I woke him up.

"Lucy are you alright?" as Freed ask me

"yeah why? you are weird freed… hahaha" I giggled

"what's so funny? I just wait don't stand yet."

"huh I'm I'm don't woah…" as I stood up suddenly I lose my balance but luckily Freed caught me and I woah!

**Freed's POV**

I caught her by her waist but then when I pulled I suddenly got out off-balance and I was on top of her at the side of her bed… and I accidentally kissed her… her eyes were wide she's kind of shock and me too. Then I pulled out and panicked

I saw her seat up and lay on her bed again and covered herself I just saw her blushed and I felt my cheeks heat up too.

"I –i- s-s-sorry Lucy uhmmm d-d-don't be mad!" as I said to her, ugh what the heck did I just do…

"it's ok, Freed" as I heard her said but then I don't know what gotten into me and I pulled off her blanket.

"you'll get suffocated!" as I said to her just then I just saw her face as red as a tomato… and both of us are looking at each. I suddenly remembered how soft her lips are… DAMN IT…I'M SO HAPPY THAT I COULD DIE!

.

.

.

Suddenly I heard someone fake cough* And saw Rufus (the guy who interrupted my moment with Lucy*) with mira and Levi. I walked towards him and the girls went inside the room.

.

.

.

Outside the guild

"hmmm for some reasons are you trying to assault her?" as He said to me

"does that mean you also like her? i'm sorry but I'll took this a chance, and you'll lose."

"I wont give in anymore I'll win this" as he said to me

"that's my line, and I could see Mr. Lohr that you are jealous" as I said back in a serious tone

"let's see who among us gentlemen will win her heart." As he said to me… we both glare at each other. Suddenly Mr. Cheney came out from nowhere…

"excuse me but it's not for you guys to decide who'll she choose, I just have to remind you that she already had a mate and it's none other than Gray-san, even though she forgot about them, sooner or later she'll remember it." As Mr. cheney said

"how rare, Rogue you rarely speak I'll remember this in my memory… but this could be my chance… fate gave us this chance… maybe Gray isn't the one for her, also Maybe you are just jealous as far as I can remember you also admire her 7 years ago."

"Maybe, but I'll take this chance, and I will beat you all." As I said to them

"I'm not interested in this stupid fight, and so what if I'm only interested on her, still she will be the one to decide." As he said

"indeed" as I said, Rufus just nodded and smirk, and Rogue just look at us with his emotionless face.

**MEANWHILE**

INSIDE THE INFIRMARY

"Lu-chan did Freed just kissed you?!"

"FREECY!" as Mira squealed and waved her banner

"Freecy? What the hell is that?"

"oh, my dear Lucy it means Freed + Lucy = Freecy!"

"Lu-chan you are blushing!"

"really?! N-no! uhmmm but I felt I must not like him for some reason."

"oh Lucy you'll know it soon~"

"yeah Lu-chan don't worry we will support you."

"what do you mean by it?" as Lucy ask them but they just grinned

….

To be continue

Guys I have question what is a beta reader and proof read?

I'm sorry but I don't have any idea…

I just updated all of my stories please just check it out… if you want


	10. episode 10 fire, ice, memory

**H.A.S.**

**EPISODE 10: ICE, FIRE AND MEMORY**

**Lucy's POV**

I was looking outside the window… it's evening 8 p.m. to be exact.

Wendy didn't want to release me yet at the infirmary…. The bandages are still on my body… I sighed suddenly I remembered the accidental kiss that I had with freed…

I touched my lips… but then I felt that something is wrong something is missing. Suddenly I felt the cold breeze, cold yet somehow it gave me comfort. Cold somewhat it's familiar, then I drink the water with ice that Mira gave me earlier…. icy? A Tingling sensation suddenly occurred to me when the ice cubes touched my lips.

"cold…" as I mumbled

it was familiar somehow suddenly I felt someone is behind me, I turned around and saw Rufus. He smiled and removed his hat, after that he seated beside my bed.

"good evening, my lady…"

"good evening Rufus, I thought you went back with Yukino and the rest?"

"is it bad to visit my favorite celestial mage?"

"_chuckle* _thanks for the compliment…"

" you should close the windows… I don't want you to get cold and this _cold_ breeze can make you sick, it isn't good for you."

"don't worry somehow this cold breeze is somewhat comforting…" as I said to him suddenly he pulled me away from the window. Now our face is way too close… our nose touched….

Then he smirked and look into my eyes, he moved away from my face… woah that made me nervous, but then he kissed the tip of my nose… he then chuckle… wait am I blushing?

"good night and sleep well." as he said to me… I was in a dazed, then he left me alone in the infirmary… damn it why did he do it?

.

.

.

**Natsu's POV**

12 midnight

Luce….

I was on the roof of Luce's apartment, coz Happy is sleeping on the couch and Erza is now sleeping on Luce's bed and …. Stripper is on his room…

Damn it I can't sleep, that's when I decided to pay Luce on a visit… wendy and Mira are sleeping on the guild tonight…. But I don't want to bother waking them them… so I sneak up… through the window

I saw Luce sleeping peacefully, on the other vacant bed is mira and wendy sleeping together with Carla in the middle…

I seated at the window and look at her (lucy's bed is near the window*)… suddenly I saw her shivered by the cold breeze, I went down and closed the window… now I am seating at the edge of her bed, I also covered her some blanket…

"luce…" as I whispered while I caressed her hair… "why did you forgot about me your bestfriend, us team Natsu? What did that bastard do to you? We can't bear to see you hurt and almost dead when you save Happy, but when you woke up you remembered everyone except us?! Just why? I felt lost, our memories together, those time that I teased you, those time that I barged in your room, those time that I slept in your bed… it's all gone" as I whispered

I loved you but when ice princess confessed to you, and when I saw you happy with that idiot, I decided to act like the same as best friends… I don't want to ruin it, coz if I did that our friendship and bond might just shattered, everything will gone to waste…

This time I won't hold back I will find that bastard and kill him... you will remember me, us.. Everything about team Natsu and our bond, I promise you'll remember it…

"goodnight Luce, I love you." As I kissed her lips…and forehead and I decide to sneak out the room and jumped out the window before Mira and wendy woke up.

…

**Time skip**

**A few days later**

**Mirajane's POV**

Lucy looks stressed out for some reason but then it's been days since that awful event that happened to her, and we haven't had a clue where that bastard is hiding… I will make him pay if I found him, I would murder him.

I also know that Natsu visited Lucy that night… why? isn't it obvious I was pretending to sleep at that time and I was shock that he kissed Lucy on the lips… and today wendy released her from the infirmary… and she can go home… but before that we celebrated her recovery Sting and Yukino went back to their guild yet Rufus and rogue stayed a little longer with team Natsu (they just came back after their mission on finding that psycho… but they failed*) … and now I ask her to sing while I played the guitar, at first she hesitated but then she gave up after I did some puppy eyes to her…

I was amused when she picked this song… she may forget everything about her friends (erza, gray, happy and Natsu*) but she didn't forget those feelings that they bond…

"ehem* hello guys actually I don't know what happened to me but thanks for the care and support that you gave me… now I will sing you a song that is so familiar for me… actually I don't know why I liked it… but somehow I remembered some weird feelings when I hear this song… so I hope you like it." As she said to the microphone and everyone got her attention, we are on the stage right now and I insist her to wear some pants and a jacket coz there are still bandages in some area… and I don't want them to pity her.

I began to strum my guitar and she began to sing with her sweet voice I saw her potential suitors look at her I was happy but what pained me is to see her boyfriend that she can't even remember silently cried in the corner as she sang this song.

_"I Never Told You"_

_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_

_I can't believe it, I still want you_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you, whoa..._

_I see your blue eyes_

_Every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to_

_When I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm not with me_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_

_I can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)_

_After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you, whoa..._

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_

_Can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)_

_After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you, whoa, no, no... _

**GRAY'S POV**

I remember this song… she sing it at that time coz she told me that she missed me a lot

_FLASH BACK_

_It was three months since we are secretly going out I went on a solo mission_

_And I hurriedly went back coz I knew there are guys that like her a lot._

_And when I opened her room it was dark I got nervous,_

"_L-Lucy?" as I nervously said suddenly a spot light came in the room and Lyra is with her and she accompanied Lucy and sang that song…_

_After she finished it her spirit went back…_

"_I miss you Gray! So do you like it?" as she ask me_

"_yes… it was touching, I like it babe."_

"_I love you Gray… I miss you! I feel lonely this past four days~" as she said while she hugged me, I returned her embrace and kissed her forehead she giggled by it._

"_no I love you more babe, wait don't tell me you let Natsu, in your room!"_

"_you are always such a jealous freak and a worrywart! I kicked him out of my room so don't worry! I wont look at other guys even they are handsome and hot, after all I got you!"_

"_I'm glad… I miss you and I love you." As I said to her and kissed her cheek_

"_I love you more… I will love you until I die, I promise! And a celestial mage never break promises!" _

"_baka! Idiot! Don't bet on your life! Don't worry I will protect you so you wont die, did I already say that you look beautiful tonight? " As I said to her and kissed her passionately_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After she sang the crowd cheered for her and as she come down to the stage she sat at Erza's table and offered her some cake, happy suddenly picked me up and we flew up until we are on the table and he dropped me, he also picked Natsu and dropped him in our table…

"so Ms. Scarlet I heard that you love cakes, I hope you would love this." As she said to Erza which made her extremely happy

"Lucy just call me Erza…" as she said and Lucy just gave her usual sunny smile to her.

"Luce~"

"eh? Mr. Dragneel, what is Luce? By the way I like you hair, it's pink" as this idiot said to her

"that's what I want to call you, so you like it? And it's not pink, it's salmon, just call me Natsu." As she childishly pouted in front of her.

"ok Natsu, you really are so funny, you too Happy you are cute.." As she caressed her hand on that idiot's head, damn it I'm jealous again

"Mr. Fullbuster are you alright? You look like you cried." As she ask to me

"Call me Gray, Lucy." As I weakly said to her

"Gray… you know what I felt we had some sort of this weird connection… did we met before? By the way Gray your clothes" as she said to me, I noticed that I'm half naked again, but as I dress up

"you will know it Lucy, by the way my room is beside yours."

"oh, so you are my neighbor, that's cool." As she cheerfully said to me and I just smiled at her, I hope she would remember it soon.

"Luce you want us to come over your house?"

"sure! I would love you guys to see my place! It's great and the rent is low! But the landlady is quite scary" as she said to us as if we never been there, we just all nodded, and smiled to her.

**FREED'S POV**

I heard her sing and she definitely has a sweet voice, I won't hold back anymore, I would make her mine. But as Mr. cheney said she is the one who will still decide, and I will use this chance that fate gave us carefully. I will protect and cherish you, Lucy unlike what that idiot did…

**RUFUS'S POV**

I will record this in my memory, her sweet voice as she sang that song… I felt like I want her to dedicate that song for me. last night I took my chances and kissed the tip of her nose, actually I'm aiming for her lips, but I don't want to scare her, I would take my chances one step at a time.

**ROGUE'S POV**

Yes I like her, but she already had someone, if I took my chances to be with her, Gray-san her boyfriend will be hurt. She can't remember her boyfriend, our even her teammates… this is quite a conflict… what should I do? will I took this as a chance to be with her or no? damn it I should control my urges and feelings for her.

…**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**You liked it? Or not?**

**I wrote some new stories and I hope you would read it.**

**It was OURAN , AND FREE!, I'm planning to write some of honey and clover**

_Just check those stories out._


	11. Episode 11: the start of rivalry

H.A.S.

**Episode 11: the start of rivalry**

**Lucy's POV**

We are on my room, but I got this weird feeling that someone should barge in my room through my window or chimney, but that is ridiculous normal people should enter through the door right?

"Lucy~~~ are you alright? Why are looking at the window?"

"Happy? Oh I'm sorry I just got this feeling that someone should enter through my window or chimney. Pretty weird right?"

"it's ok Luce" Natsu said to me while hugging my pillow

"is that you want Lucy then we will enter through your window and Chimney again.." Erza said as she ate the cake that was on my Fridge… but since when did I had a stock of Fish, Cake's, meat and ice cream on it?

Suddenly something caught my eye, a picture frame with them… I pick it up and look at it and the room was filled with dead and awkward silence.

"could you guys tell me the truth." I asked them and they look kind of shock Erza dropped her fork, Gray spilled his drink, Natsu and Happy diverted their eyes away from me. but the first one to break the silence is Gray while stripping his clothes while looking me straight in the eyes.

"Lucy you have an amnesia and it's our fault, we left you alone when we are on a mission then yeah something tragic happened …and now you can't remember us, your teammates, Team Natsu us your friends." As he said in a shaky voice, the way he looks pained me, he looks like he regretted something. For some reason and I don't know why I just stood up and hug him. Familiar this embrace is familiar, it's comforting, his body is a bit cold like ice just then I noticed that his embrace is kind of tight and his body is kind of shaky. The three just looked at me in shock and they look like they are about to cry.

"guys don't you dare to cry, I don't know what really happened but I feel really comfortable with you, it seemed really natural. So care to join our hug?"

"LUCY~~~" as the three jumped on us and hugged me tightly as if there is no tomorrow. Erza's hugged is like a bone breaker but it seemed that I'm used to it and I didn't mind, Natsu on the other hand is so warm kind of remind me of summer, his embrace and the way he hug me is familiar, such a warm feeling. Happy just pressed his whole body on my chest area it's a bit embarrassing but it looks like I'm used to it. I wonder what kind of bond I used to have with them.

They are so warm it feels home, then I wiped the tears from Erza's face, I had this weird feeling that I don't want her to cry, so weird.

"hmmm hey guys you want to have a picnic at the park?"

"SURE!" as Natsu, Erza and Happy beamed in happiness, meanwhile Gray gave me a gentle smile and pat my head that made my heart skipped wait could I have a crush on him? But this gesture is really familiar.

"I want to remember you guys." I said to them then the three hug me again, Gray was just sitting on the couch and smiled at me, the way he look at me it looks like it is full of concern, sincerity, and love?! Love? No we are just friends right? I never had a boyfriend as far as I can remember.

"uhmmm Gray your clothes."

…

While team Natsu is still at Lucy's apartment

**Rogue's POV**

Hmmmm they need to rekindle their bond, it's unfair if I intrude them.

"hey Rogue, want to go to the park, I need to relax first." Rufus said to me as he stood up in the bar of fairytail

"oh you are going?" Mirajane-san said to me

"yeah, we need to rest to…" I said to her and we both bid farewell for now.

"I'm hungry Rogue let's eat at that restaurant" he said and I just nodded

As we entered and eating our food.

"hey rogue, I'm sorry but I'll gamble it."

"gamble?"

"yeah I'll take my chances to be with her. I just don't think and feel that Gray-san and Lucy-san are fated to be together."

"but they are already mates."

"but he was a bit immature to be that Lady's boyfriend. A gentleman that can protect her is more suited for her, unlike a barbaric and has a habit of stripping guy who likes to have a fight with his friends."

"hmmmm I agree but she's still the one who will decide, but Rufus I wished that you won't put too much pressure to her."

"oh, is that so? You are my rival too you know that and also freed, I used to look up to him for the past 7 years coz he is emitting this gentleman and aristocratic aura."

"Rufus, we all used to look up to them, 7 years have passed that they were gone missing and after they came back they didn't age at all… anyway I we still need to respect them, and Lucy-san is older than us, remember?"

"yeah but for some reason they didn't age, she is still young and look I'm older than her, but even the tenrou incident didn't happen I will still pursue her."

"….as you can see Freed the person you also look up to, is also in love with Lucy-san."

"by the way Rogue even though you are my friend I also treat you as my rival, so may the best man win?"

"may the best man win, Rufus."

"I will record this in my memory, our declaration of being rivals rogue, I won't give up on this."

"me too."

….

Picnic at the park

**Lucy's POV**

I and the gang are now at the park just then Rufus and Rogue were on the same area too.

"Rufus! Rogue!" I shouted, I stood from the ground and run towards them

"Lucy-san? Oh you are with team Natsu." Rogue said with his stoic face but with a startled tone of his voice, just then I noticed Rufus.

"Lucy~" Rufus said as he winked at me

"care to join us? The more the merrier."

"but."

"no buts Rogue, and Rufus you are coming too." I said to them as I grab Rogue's hand and drag him towards my friends.

"rogue your face is red." As Rufus said while he walked beside me.

"oi, what are you doing here? And you two are holding hands" as Gray said, he looks angry and he glared at rogue.

"how immature, that's the part I don't like about you Gray-san, so you are having a picnic, I hope we didn't intrude you guys" Rufus said as he seated next to Natsu

"I'm sorry Gray-san" as Rogue said to him, I wonder why he is apologizing?

"…" as gray growled… why?

"nah it's ok, the more the merrier, right Luce?" Natsu said with a huge grin on his face and Erza just nodded in agreement

"they like each other~" as Happy teased me as he fly over my head

I just laughed at them, we had a few good conversation, but what is bothering me the most is Gray, Rufus, and Natsu glaring at each other, if looks could kill the three of them is already dead. But then the food is already gone because of Natsu,

"I'm still Hungry Erza want to come with me to buy some food?"

"sure!" as she gleefully said suddenly Rogue grabbed my wrist to stop me and I now felt that everyone is looking at us.

"Lucy-san, buy this jewels for some foods anyway don't bother of returning it to me, this is our contribution for this picnic." As he said with an emotional voice but I saw him with a slight smile on his lips, and I grinned in it then he removed his hand from my wrist and Erza and I went to the stores.

…..

At the park with the four guys while happy, Lucy and Erza is buying some food.

"do you hate me that much Gray?" as Rufus said to break the silence in them, but Gray just glared at him.

"I like Luce, from the start and I will use this chance." Natsu said with a serious face while he crosses his arms over his chest. The three looked at him with shock faces for his sudden declaration.

"What the F*** Natsu! I thought you two are friends? And you know that she is my girlfriend."

"I like her but then when I noticed that she is smiling a lot more when she is with you, I decided to support her as her bestfriend."

"as far as I can remember Natsu has a lot of more chance to be with her than you, I'm kind of shock to see her dating you and I didn't expect that because Juvia-san is all over you, such a shame." Rufus calmly insulted Gray as he look at him

"hey what do you mean by it." As Gray growled to Rufus

"seven years ago Rogue, I and the others greatly admired fairytail, but it's a shame to know that Lucy-san one of the women I admire is dating you, actually I expected it's either Natsu coz they are always together, or it could be Freed who is a gentleman. I can't let this happen, I will have her."

"oh Rufus are you saying that you are going to be my rival?" as Natsu growled as well as Gray.

"indeed, and I will record this in my memory, right Rogue?" as he said which was just silently watching them while leaning on the tree.

"I'm not interested in this rivalry, Lucy-san is still be the one who will be the one who decide on who will be her mate."

"you're right rogue." As Natsu gave him a thumbs up as Rogue just nodded in agreement.

"but I'm interested in her, also I don't appreciate you being all possessive on her, you should gave her some space. I'm just here to support her, I also know that in your side Gray-san this is unfair coz you are her boyfriend, but don't you think that before she had an amnesia that she is getting suffocated of your possessiveness?" as Rogue said with his usual stoic face but in his voice there is a hint of being rude and sarcastic, which just made Gray more angry on his statement.

"I agree with Rogue, you doubt her sometimes, are you that scared of losing Luce? Don't you trust her?" as Natsu glared at his friend

"she is mine, you also don't have the right to preach me." as Gray growled in annoyance to the three

"Gray I never thought that you are that immature, she love you with all her heart and you just doubt her? I agree with Natsu, Gray be mature." As Rufus said in an irritated tone, which made Gray twitch by his remark

"stripper did you know that when I found out that Luce and you are dating it hurt me a lot, but this time I won't hold back anymore."

"rogue and I too won't hold back, as far as I can see you aren't good being her partner coz of your possessiveness, foolishness and selfishness, you doubt your girlfriend's love for you. You know that a celestial mage never breaks her promise and she is a very kind girl."

"I maybe childish, a bit dense but I trust my nakama's, so Ice princess, I will win this fight."

"hmmp let's see about that." As Gray smirked at them

'_I will fight for her' as the four said in their minds_

…..

On the other hand

Erza, Lucy, and Happy is about to finish shopping for food

"Lucy."

"why Erza?"

"nothing, it's just I missed this time, bonding and spending time with you."

"really, don't worry Erza I'll do my best to remember those great time we spent together!"

"AYE! Lucy, we will support you!"

"thanks Happy!"

As they walk through the street some just bumped into Lucy which made her fell on the Road, while Erza and Happy are lost in the sea of people (the market is busy at that time*)

"miss are you fine?" as the man with hood ask her and pulled her up on the ground

"yeah thanks." As she said to the man, Lucy was curious on who he is but he can't see his face due to the weird mask on his face and the cloak but she knew it was a guy coz of the voice.

"of if it isn't my fair Lady~ how have you been are your wounds healed up?" as he asked to the blonde haired mage which was totally confuse at the moment but then she felt intimidated and scared at the same time

"do I know you?" as she asked but the man just let out a chuckle, and she felt scared when she heard the man laughed.

"yeah you clearly know me but let's just say that we met in an unexpected horrible situation, I got to go now~ it's really nice to see the innocent and pretty beloved mage of fairytail, anyway you look really beautiful when you are scared." As he bent down and whispered it on Lucy's ear which made the blonde mage shiver in fear, and she doesn't know why coz she just met him, then he pulled out himself off to the blonde and walk away

"hey wait! What's your name?" as she shouted to the man, then he turned around and laughed again coz he was quite amuse to the blonde's reaction

"just call me Mr. X! bye~" as he said in a gleeful tone but then the man just suddenly vanished as she blink her eye as if he wasn't there in the first place, she was remained speechless and scared at the same time, just then Erza tap her shoulder. And she let out a 'Kyaa!'

"Lucy where did you go? I thought you were lost! You scared me!" as Erza said in a worried tone

"sorry…"

"Lucy~" as Happy said

"hey don't cry." As she pat the head of the blue cat.

"Let's go back I think this food is enough for us!" as Lucy said in a cheery tone

"I don't know about that Natsu is a dragon slayer after all." As Erza said in a matter of a fact tone

"eh?! Natsu is a dragon Slayer too?! Like Wendy, Laxus, Rogue, Gajeel, and Sting?" as Lucy said in curiosity but then she frowned

"oh, I'm sorry you forgot, don't worry we will help you to remember everything Lucy, so don't be sad and we miss your smiles Luce so please don't be sad."

"thanks Erza!" as she said as the two hugged each other while carrying a few bags of food in their hands as well as Happy who is happily watching the two while flying above them as he carried some bags of food in his paws.

…..

Somewhere at Fiore, inside a grand looking office, a masked man in a red hooded cloak is seating like a king as his feet is over the table

"_I love how those mages broke down after they saw that pretty lady hurt~ I want to see them suffer more, I want to see them cry, I want to see them angry… my plans is going on smoothly. Those guilds are going to be crushed by my hands, all thanks to that fair Lady~" as the masked man said while watching at a Lacrima. He smirked as he remembered the scared face of the woman earlier._

"_master what do you want us to do?" as another masked mage said to his master_

"_nothing, let's just watch them fight."_

"_yes Master."_

"_what will you do now My Fair Lady?~~ no memories of your friends, doesn't even know that some mages are now fighting over her. I want to see what will happen next.~"_

….

To be continued

**Pumpkin-san**: hi guys sorry for the late update, my laptop's monitor/screen is broken… I need to connect it through VGA/HDMI/PC mode of my T.V. just to see it… also I don't own F.T. and English is my second Language I rarely speak it even my mother Language… just consider me as a woman of very few words in reality, talking is a bit tiresome.

**EPISODE 12: THE MASKED MAN**

**Who is the masked man? (**I think you already know*)

**Little by little Lucy is regaining some fragments of feelings not memories towards team Natsu.**

**So Gray is about to step up his game after Natsu his Friend Declared that they rivals.**


End file.
